B(l)ack strikes b(l)ack
by KKKattack
Summary: What if Sirius Black had knocked up one of the girls back at Hogwarts? What if their daughter made the similar mistakes as her mother did? Starting with OCs relationship with somebody else but eventually SS/OC. Warnings: Very mature content. Teacher/student relationship. Read and review please.
1. I am Black

**N/A: I am not native speaker. And I am not checking up every fact in the books... Therefore, any corrections are welcome!**

**...**

Being a daughter of a killer sucks, especially one of the most famous killers of my time, Sirius Black.

My mother was one of members of his "fan club" back in Hogwarts. She let him fuck her once in the boy's bathrooms, apparently without any sort of protection as I was born nine months after. She was sixteen and he was fifteen. Yes, you read it correctly. She was older than him, one year ahead froma him at Hogwarts. I guess my father was a hot shot...

My father's parents (I refuse to call them grandparents, especially the terrible woman Walburga who used to take care of me when I was eight for few months, luckily she died after and I was tossed towards someone else...) kicked him out when they found out about their son impregnating half-blood, so he told my mother there is no way he could help her. The "deep" feelings he held for my mother were shown few months after when he inherited a huge amount of money from his uncle, but he somehow forgot to mention it to her. Maybe because he never visited her or me. What a prick.

My mother was never able to finish her studies as she had to take care of me, with only O.W.L.s, even though all quiet good marks, she was not able to find any decent job. She went from one shitty job to another and from one asshole boyfriend to another. One of them, a muggle!, managed to kill her and I was an orphan at the age of eight.

Last few years, uncle Remus mostly took care of me. It was similar in some ways as with my mother. He went from one shitty job to another, except it was not really his fault. And also, no relationships with women (or men). It was just uncle Remus and me, except for full moon of course.

It was still probably the best part of my childhood, me staying with uncle Remus Lupin. That is pathetic as it sucked being one of the poorest children in the muggle school Remus made me to attend until I was old enough to go to Hogwarts. I kind of learned to like Remus though. He was kinder to me than that old woman Black used to be until she luckily died, he did not blame me for his failures as my mother used to and he did not put his needs in front of mine as my father did.

And he tried to do nice stuff for me sometimes, like baking a cake for my birthday or saving up money the whole year so he can buy me new stuff when I am finally going to Hogwarts so that I don't have to face the same humiliation as at the muggle school.

To tell you the truth, I have never like muggles much. They were always mean to me. Plus they were very boring. It irritated me that I have to hide my powers because of them and was angry about it. The anger somwtimes resulted in the outbursts of my emotions, inevitably always leading to confrontation with Lupin and him telling me to behave.

He didn't put any emphasis on the wizarding ancestry or blood purity, but I knew I had both parents who were wizards. And even though I hated my father and was glad that he is rotting in Azkaban, it wasn't because of what he did to Potters or that killed I don't know how many muggles. I hated him because of what he did to me. He abandoned me with my incompetent halfblood mother. Walburga told me about my ancestors, how powerful they were, how noble. I wished to be the same for a while but then discovered Walburga being a terrible person.

I have learned, at very young age, that blood matters but is not enough. You need to have strong blood and strong heart too. And the man I have eventually fallen in love with had both. But I had made many mistakes before...

So, here I was on 1st September 1987 in the Hogwarts's express, waving to my uncle Remus with tears in his eyes, also waving, as I departed for my first year at Hogwarts.

I did not know I shall be sorted into least favourite house, that means Slytherin, nor did I know I shall have a similar destiny as my mother did. That is why my heart was full of excitement when our train approached with every minute the Hogsmeade, chatting with three other first-year students who joined me in my compartment.


	2. Marcus

**A/N: I am skipping to her 5th year at Hogwarts, which means Harry's first year.**

**Read and review!**

Marcus Flint invited me on a date! Me, Camomille Black!

Ariana Pucey, my only friend in Slytherin, was excited for me when I told her, even though I could feel she was slightly jealous. Whom am I lying to? She was just jealous, the bitch, and advised me not to go. I could not blame her; it was Marcus after all...

It happened during one Saturday afternoon...

He went to the bench I was sitting on after one of the practices of the Slytherin quidditch team, waving at me from the distance.

I smiled. Oh Salazar! He was handsome even when covered in sweat and mud after one hour of quidditch practice...

"Hello Camille," he said when he was three steps from me and stopped.

"Hi Marcus," I answered shyly, looking down on a book I got for Christmas from the head of my house, Professor Snape.

"I didn't know you would come to the training. In fact, I didn't know you are interested in Quidditch," he remarked.

I blushed. "I am not, I was reading a book," I said at first, but then I realized how stupid it is to say one doesn't like Quidditch and then the same person goes and reads book near a Quidditch training. I blushed even more and added: "I mean, I like Quidditch. I am just not good in flying so I prefer to watch. And I thought it would be nice to read outside."

"I see," he said. I dared to look up at him and saw a small smile forming on his lips.

He tucked some of his wet blonde hair behind his ear and then asked me a little nervously: "Do you have some time for the next weekend? There is a Hogsmeade trip and I thought, as we talk so much these last months, we could actually go somewhere..."

Oh my Salazar! Marcus, the boy I had been practically stalking for last few months (that is why we talked a lot, we met at least four times a day, thanks to me), asked me to Hogsmeade with him! I must have been looking really shocked because Marcus seemed to want to say something else. Thankfully, I managed to hastily say: "Yeah, sure."

He smiled. There was something in his eyes, I couldn't say what exactly. It was there and made me shiver.

I smiled.

For the following week there was an awkwardness, an overly exciting awkwardness every time we met "accidentally". (It is not really an accident when I knew when Marcus approximately wakes up, when I know his schedule and know the exact time of the Quidditch practices of Slytherin team.)

...

"It is Sunday 6 a.m.! Go to hell Camille!" Ariana screamed at me when my alarm woke her up. She did not understand, I had a meeting with Marcus at 9 o'clock. Three hours was just enough time to be presentable for him...

Ariana calmed down after a while and was just laying in the bed silently. After I came back from the shower which calmed down my excitement a little bit, I found her still laying in her bed but awake.

"And don't fuck him in the bathrooms of Three broomsticks," my roommate advised me.

"What the fuck Ariana?!" I was shocked. I was just fifteen and Marcus was sixteen and it was our first date... Was it even date?

"Why do you think he asked you out? He is desperate and wants to fuck some girl... My brother told me he heard him to talk with some friends..." she said. Ariana had quiet dirty mouth sometimes.

"Bullshit," I stopped her.

"You will see, Camille," she told me and then turned to her other side and felt asleep once more. I envied her how fast she could fall asleep...

I left soon after, just after one last glance to the mirror. I came to the Slytherin common room exactly at 9 o'clock, as we agreed, Marcus joining me after two or three minutes.

"Good morning! You look fabulous," he smiled at me and complimented me. That was enough for my heartbeat go wild.

"Good morning," was all I got out of myself.

"So.. we can go I guess," he said.

I nodded and we went out of the Common room, up from the dungeons.

"How is going your preparation for O.W.L.s? Did you like the book I recommended you for the Charms?" Marcus asked me when we were out of the castle and joining other students who went for the trip. Me and Marcus shared a common like in Charms. He did not like my most favourite subject thought, that being the Potions.

"I found it really helpful. Thank you, Marcus. Still, I am not that worried about Charms, Potions or Transfiguration. I think I should be capable to pass them all. And that is all that is important for me. So, I think I will do just fine," I said.

"That's a good approach I would say," Marcus complimented me. I envied him he was apparently talking w"Many of my schoolmates were so stressed because of O.W.L.s last year. I didn't understand why..."

Our conversation continued on the way to the village, after time skipping to some other topics like Quidditch or Marcus's plans for future. He was not sure if he wanted to be professional Quidditch player or work for the Ministry. His parents had already a position in Ministry prepared for him where he could start in year and few months...

We went for a brunch to Three Broomsticks as neither of us had breakfast. (Me because I did twenty minutes of exercises, took shower, shaved my legs, armpits and ...you know what, tried on all the outfits I had before choosing the one that looked at least a little bit decent and then combed my hair and brush teeth. Marcus because he overslept and woke up just fifteen minutes before our meeting.)

"I have never actually asked you why you talk with Harry Potter," he said when we were seated and eating delicious pancakes with cranberry jam and drinking pumpkin juice.

"Oh. We are sort of related. He is a godson of my father. And as I have almost no family members willing to talk to me, I figured I could approach Harry," I explained.

I felt a little bit ashamed to go near the topic of my family. Because of the remarks of some other Slytherins, I got more conscious about the blood purity and good name of the family over the years. It is true that I came from one of the oldest wizarding family Black, but I was cast out and looked after an under-average wizard.

Ok, actually I take that back. Lupin was brilliant wizard, he was just a werewolf. I still thought it's better for others to think I am poor because the man who is taking care of me is almost a squib than that because he is in fact a werewolf. I think if they knew, even Ariana would not talk to me anymore. Just Slytherin things...

"I didn't know that," Marcus said and took another slice of pancake. "We will see what becomes of him... Even though from what Professor Snape told me, he is not that strong wizard. It is surprising. He killed You-know-who..." Marcus whispered after a while, bending over the table to be closer to me. His proximity did strange things with my belly...

I shivered a little bit, hoping Marcus cannot see the effect he has on me. "Well, he can be a little bit slower I guess, but I would say that overall, he is above-average wizard. Still, from what I know it seems You-know-who was defeated by Harry's mother and not him. From what professor Snape told me, she was a very talented witch," I told Marcus before I stopped myself. I felt a little guilty right after saying it. Professor Snape and I were sort of friends, or at least more friendly than he was with other students, even Slytherins. So, when he told me few times something about Lily Potter, it was during our meetings over tea where we were usually discussing books and Potions and it felt kind of confidential.

Fortunately, Marcus didn't seem to be that much interested about the topic, so we soon were discussing our plans for summer that was just three months away.

The brunch was finished, and Marcus was so nice to pay the bill. (I blushed violently when he offered. What a gentleman.) We walked around Hogsmeade, from time to time stopping in front of some shop, sometimes even going inside.

It was pleasant but I desperately wanted Marcus to do something that would show it is not just a friend's meeting... Of course, he paid for the meals, but he was probably so rich he could pay for the whole Hogwarts and would not care... I hoped Marcus would hold my hand, but he didn't seem to notice. I walked intentionally really close to him, we occasionally, when changing directions, bumped to each other slightly.

We were already back in the castle, quite close to our common room, when he stopped me suddenly.

"What is it, Marcus?" I asked him sweetly. I had a feeling I knew, when I saw the expression on his face.

"I hope you liked today..." he told me, taking my right hand into his.

"Yes! Very much," I said, happy that he finally did something but was also becoming nervous

"Me too, thank you," Marcus smiled and took one more step to me. His lips were tender, and the kiss was sweet and gentle. I trembled after it ended, and Marcus held me in his embrace.

It would have been totally perfect first kiss if it were not for our head of the house. Yes! I know, it's totally what you don't want, to be walked on by the professor, even though Professor Snape is my most favourite teacher.

"Mr Flint! Try to be a little bit decent, you are in the hallway," he said when he saw us hugging, but we all knew he didn't want to punish us in any way.

"I am sorry, sir," Marcus smirked after he took one step back and now held only my hand.

"Ms Black," he addressed me, ignoring Marcus's amusement by the situation which was showing on his facr, "as I see you are already back, come and visit me in two hours. I have a remarkably interesting book for you."

I blushed, not really knowing why. It was normal for me to go to Snape's office. Everyone knew he is sort of friendly with me. And it was always appropriate, so I really don't know why I blushed when professor asked me to come to him in front of Marcus...

"Yes, professor. Thank you," I said and then Marcus pulled me to the Slytherin common room, leaving professor Snape behind us.

We were still amused when standing right next to the entrance to the Slytherin common room. Some first years student passed us, I think one of the children was the blond Harry was enemy with. Ah yeah! Drago Malfoy, professor Snape mentioned his father sometimes.

But back to me and Marcus standing in now quiet end of the corridor, next to the entrance to the common room...

"So... I'm going to my room," I told Marcus nervously, hoping he would kiss me once more.

"Yeah, right..." he said. And kissed me on my cheek! "So, I guess I will see you around," he smirked.

I had to be really cautious to walk properly to my room, I felt dizzy from all that happened.

What a day! And it was not even over...


	3. How to be a good girlfriend

It was the last Quidditch match of the season in late May and I profited from the fact that Slytherin was not playing. Thanks to that, me and Marcus could go watch together. Even though after the Hogsmeade trip we were sort of boyfriend and girlfriend, we did not spend as much time, as I would love to because he had so many responsibilities with the Quidditch team and school. I guess it was good in the end because I had still enough time to study too and also do the extra work from Potions under guidance of Professor Snape.

I was probably the only Slytherin who cheered for Gryffindor that day. But hey! I had Harry there.

Marcus looked at me a little bit disgusted each time I cheered for Gryffindor but he still held my hand, so I guess it didn't bother him that much...

I caught a quick look of Professor Snape who was sitting among the other professors few queues above us and I smiled. He smirked and looked away.

Gladly, after first time he saw me and Marcus, it never happened again (maybe also because we did not spend that much time together as I have already mentioned). And apart from jokingly asking me once about Marcus, Professor Snape just ignored it and our friendly meetings continued as if nothing happened.

The match ended by Harry catching the snitch and Gryffindor won.

Marcus was grumpy, while I was happy for Harry and a little bit proud. He was my only family member I talked to back then.

I made Marcus to go and see him for a little moment. Harry was surrounded by Weasleys and Hermione, but still he managed to acknowledge my presence (I am quite tall for a girl, so it wasn't that difficult) and smiled at me.

"Congratulations, Harry!" I smiled too and hugged him briefly, leaving uncomfortable and grumly Marcus behind. It was funny to hug Harry because I always came to realize how short he is compared to me! We were like a giraffe and a pony!

"Thank you," he said and blushed a little bit.

"Potter, decent play," Marcus bowed and Harry thanked him but that was all their interaction.

"Cam, could we meet tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"I have a meeting with Professor Snape. What about Tuesday?" Harry made a face when I mentioned my most preffered professor's name, but he didn't say anything and just nodded.

"Okay. So Tuesday 4 pm in the library?" Harry asked and I agreed.

We said our goodbyes and I left him with his friends in a hurry because I could feel Marcus is feeling rather uncomfortable in the middle of so many Gryffindors.

"I don't understand why you talk with that scum," he commented when we were already far enough for anyone to hear us, heading towards the lake and our favourite spot there for... uhm... kissing and ehm... other things.

I was slightly shocked by the choice of his words but decided just to shrug my shoulders and let it be. Marcus was Slytherin after all and it was normal for Slytherins to dislike Gryffindors and muggleborns.

"Come here," he said after a while and pulled me into his embrace. We made out for a while and I gave him a head, as usual.

Before Marcus, penises sort of put me off. But thanks to him I have learned to like the sight of it, like the touch, smell, and taste of it. It was maybe because Marcus's penis was really nice, it was smooth and quite big.

After he climaxed in my mouth, he excused himself and said he had something to do, but I was ok with that. I also had my responsibilities, I had to finish the book professor Snape gave me as we wanted to discuss the next evening.

"See you soon," I said and kissed him on the cheek because I knew he never wanted me to kiss him on his mouth after I swallowed his cum. I looked at him hopefully.

"Yes..." Marcus stroked my curly black hair. "Do you have time next Saturday? I thought I could take my girl on a proper date..."

My hopes sank and then were elevated again. Marcus almost always put me down but pleased me at the same time. I was sad that we should meet for longer than few minutes in 6 days, but excited about him mentioning the words "proper date for his girlfriend".

"I think yes. We had not agreed on the next meeting with Professor Snape, so I have no plans except for studying during the next weekend," I answered Marcus, slightly blushing.

He hesitated for a moment, his expression suddenly carrying a slight anger: "I don't like how much time you spend with Professor Snape. It is strange. What do you do anyway?"

I turned my head from one side to another, suddenly agitated and worried, not really knowing what about exactly: "He is helping me with Potions. You do not have to worry, Marcus! I can't imagine Professor Snape wanting to harm me in any way, could you?"

Marcus nervously combed his blond straight hair with the right hand. "No, I don't think so. He seems to like you A LOT."

For me it was crazy that Marcus seemed to be jealous of Professor Snape. Professor was almost as father to me, like family! And he was fifteen years older!

"I am a Slytherin student who enjoys and is really interested in Potions. There is really nothing to worry about, Marcus. Our meetings are purely because of the interest I show in the subject professor Snape teaches," I told him, not mentioning that it was like that in the beginning, but now it was much more. No needed to mention it to the boy I am dating and who had just gotten jealous...

"All right," Marcus said and kissed me on the cheek to say goodbye. Then he turned around and walked away to meet his friends. I still got a feeling from his fast pace of walking that he was not totally convinced. I really didn't understand why.

I sighted and headed to my room and continued reading the Potions book about antidotes professor Snape gave me.

Later that evening, I moved to the library and wrote a letter to uncle Lupin. I felt a little bit guilty about not writing him enough ever since I started to change to a woman. I felt like taking advantage of Lupin. He was paying for my studies at Hogwarts, he provided me with a home during summer and Christmas and he sent me an owl every week, yet I wrote him back sporadically and never revealed much about my life. Maybe it was because I found an older man at Hogwarts to whom I could confide to without any fear of punishment or of his tongue slipping in front of someone it shouldn't. I knew I could count on Professor Snape. As I said before, he was almost as my father, but not exactly.

Maybe that's why I opened up in the letter to Lupin that evening more than usual. I felt guilty. I mentioned Marcus dating me which I didn't write Lupin before and also wrote a long passage about the extracurricular work I was doing with Professor Snape and even how Harry won a quiditch match. He was always happy to hear about Harry, it made him think about James and his Hogwarts years...


	4. Hapiness

My first four years at Hogwarts were uneventful.

I don't know if it was because of my "poor" look (second hand books, no pet...) or because I was not social enough, I had little friends among my Slytherin (or any other per see) schoolmates.

I usually wrote my homework in the library with another girl from Slytherin, Ariana Pucey, with whom I shared the bedroom too. But I would not say we were that close friends. I would never tell her my secrets, about uncle Remus or about the details of my sexual experimenting with Marcus Flint, one-year-older Slytherin boy I have dated in my fifth year.

Ok, I also spoke with Marcus from time to time prior to dating him briefly, but he never invited me to go somewhere throughout my first years at Hogwarts so our interaction was based just on accidental bumping into each other and having some time to talk. I was too timid to ask him to spend some time together and was also afraid to be put down by him. He was a quidditch player and I had a feeling I am not the only one having a little crush on him.

Because of almost no social life at Hogwarts or back home with uncle Remus, I concentrated on my studies which I enjoyed much more than talking to people.

I do not want to seem proud, buy I think I aced my Potion class and was one of the best students in Charms and Transfiguration.

Professors liked me, especially the head of my house, professor Snape. He even lent me some additional reading when I asked him about the potions we didn't have time to prepare during the classes. During my second year at Hogwarts I kind of got used to going to his office every now and then and I discussed a book I read with him or other things, sometimes even not concerning Potions.

Professor Snape became my kind-of-friend, even though he was my professor so we could not really be friends as he often used to remind me (or himself?) back the. But we were friendly. And actually, I think we were friends, he just refused to call it like that so that our relationship appears appropriate.

That is why what happened during my fifth year at Hogwarts was even more embarrassing for me. It was Snape who caught us, or more like me...

Nevertheless, I feel I must tell you first about the beginning of my fifth year at Hogwarts. That is when Harry Potter came to school and I became even less popular in Slytherin because we started to talk.

Ok, do not judge me. He was basically one of not many living family members I had, knew about and were not in Azkaban or totally insane. Yes, me and Harry Potter are family. The man who fucked my mother is his godfather. Uncle Remus told me the summer before I met him for the first time.

"Hello, you must be Harry Potter," I approached the younger boy in the company of a redhead boy (I intuitively knew it must have been another Weasley child) one afternoon in September.

He stopped and looked at me with a slight worry in his eyes. And I cannot blame him. Even though I am a girl, I was older and Slytherin and he was just a small boy many Slytherins hated deeply. Plus, people usually told me there was something scary about my dark eyes, so me staring at him could have caused him worrying.

"Yes, I am," he replied after a small pause.

"My name is Camomille Black," I told him, stretching my arm to meet his.

He looked at my hand as if it were a Lochness monster but finally he squeezed it and blurred something that sounded as not very persuading "Nice to meet you."

"We are a family, you know," I smirked. Whoa! Big revelations. Harry's and his friend's jaw went down.

"My father Sirius Black is your god-father," I announced as they both were just staring at me.

Suddenly fear rushed across Weasley's face.

"I didn't know I have a god-father," Harry said sadly. Oh boy! He should be happy that he did not know the man. He would have probably killed him. "But why did he not take care of me if he is my god-father?" Harry wanted to know.

"He is in Azkaban. He kind of wanted you and your parents to be dead."

So yeah, that's how me and Harry got to know each other. I told him about my father being a total fuck up and then our shared grudge against the man made us friend.

So you see, I was very strange girl, having only two close people at Hogwarts, one of them being my Professor and the other an eleven-year-old boy...


	5. No title

"I think it's done. Quiet impressive work for brewing it for the first time. Five points to Slytherin," Professor Snape complimented me. It was Monday evening, the time of our private meeting.

Professor Snape decided, after briefly discussing the book I read, that the best way to see if I understood it was for me to prepare an antidote to a poison he showed me.

I must say, it was a difficult task. I had to at first identify the type of the poison he gave me by using various spells professor Snape taught me in previous months. And then, after I identified the poison, I started to brew the antidote. I asked twice for a piece of advice and Professor Snape gave it to me, but apart from that, it was really only my work. I felt proud.

"Thank you, Professor Snape. The book you recommended me was really helpful," I said, looking at his face in dimmed light of dungeons and smiled.

"You are welcome, Camomille. Only a bright mind could have profited from the knowledge it contained." He tapped on a chair in front of his desk: "Sit down and wait a minute. As your antidote is working, I would like to add it to my stock... if you are not against this idea, of course."

"Of course, you can keep it," I said while sitting down on the chair and then playing with my curly hair while waiting for him.

Professor Snape went to one of his cupboards and took three vials. By using a wand, he poured my potion to these vials, labelled it and with "_Wingardium Leviosa_" sent it to his stock.

With one swift of his wand, the cauldron was shiny clean.

Then he sat once again behind the desk, right opposite to me and looked at me with his dark eyes across impressive pile of homework from the students he was correcting while I was preparing the antidote.

Every time he looked at me like that, it took all my will not to shiver. His eye's stare could be really powerful.

I let go off my hair and concentrated to what he wanted to say to me.

"We should discuss what is the topic you would like to try next," he stated and put two books on the table.

I read the titles. One was apparently about healing potions, the black book had a big green title _The 50 most important potions for healers_ and a picture of a snake curled around a wand. The second, much shorter book, had more mysterious title. It was called _How to be lucky_.

I skipped through the books, both seemed interesting. From the overview, I have learned that the second book was about potions making someone happy or lucky, the last discussed potion being Felix Felicis.

"I can't really pick one, they both look really interesting, professor!" I said, really excited.

"If you would like my opinion, the healing potions are more valuable and less complicated..." he suggested, smirking at my excitement.

"Ok, so I will start with healing potions," I agreed eagerly and put the book in my backpack.

"It's still some time until curfew. Would you like some tea?" Professor Snape asked me after quickly glancing on the clock in the classroom. His deep voice was calm and face remained pale, yet his dark eyes carryed emotions I didn't observe back then.

"Yes, thank you. Actually, I wanted to discuss something else with you. It's not really about Potions but you always seem to tell me exactly what I need to hear..."

...

Just in time to get to my common room, I left Professor Snape's classroom, wishing him goodnight cheerfully. I was sad that I had to go already. I really enjoyed my time with professor. He was not like other people I knew. He rarely talked about things that didn't matter and he never sugar coated me.

When I entered the Slytherin common room, I was surprised it was not completely empty as it was so late.

There was Marcus sitting on the dark green sofa in front of the fireplace. He jumped up angrily, when he saw me enter.

"Ah, Marcus! Are you waiting for me?" I asked him, not knowing what to think about his apparent anger which was showing in his beautiful icy blue eyes not reflecting the fire in the room...

He walked fast towards me and grabbed my wrist. It hurt a little. I could smell firewhiskey on him, he must have been drinking with his friends.

His blue eyes were hateful and so was his voice when he spoke, or rather hissed: "You slut! What are you doing with Professor Snape?! Do not tell me you are just discussing potions all the time. I don't believe you!"

"Marcus! You are hurting my wrist..." I said after coming to at least partial senses when the original astonishment caused by his behaviour subsidised a little. He had never been like that to me before.

Suddenly, my roommate Ariana Pucey entered the room. She was dressed only in her light green nightgown, her brown hair flying around her face. She held her wand in her left hand and was pointing it on Marcus.

"What the..." Marcus looked at Ariana in total astonishment. And so did I. She looked dangerous.

"Shut the fuck up and let her go," Ariana commanded in icy voice.

I realised I was trembling when Marcus released me. I walked towards Ariana. I felt as if I were in a dream. Or more like a nightmare.

It could not be... Marcus was my boyfriend. He liked me; he was nice to me...

"Don't you ever do this again!" Ariana shouted and left Marcus in the common room taking me to our bedroom. I did not look at Marcus, I was too afraid to see something I didn't want to see. I just followed Ariana.

"Are you ok?" she asked me when we sat down at the edge of my bed covered with green blanket.

I nodded. "Yes. Thank you, Aria."

"Your boyfriend is an asshole. You should find someone better..." She said angrily, petting my arm.

I looked at her, astonished. "No, he didn't mean it... I am sure he already regrets it. I think he was just drunk. Marcus is not like that..." I blurred out.

Ariana shook her head and walked to her bed.

"You are nuts," she said angrily and went to sleep.

I went to sleep too, but it took me at least an hour until I finally felt asleep. Even then, my sleep was restless, full of angry Marcus shouting on me and Ariana beating up the shit out of him. The funny thing was that the thing that mortified me the most was Ariana beating Marcus, not Marcus treating me poorly.


	6. Bitter as chocolate, sour as you

Marcus apologized to me the next morning, saying he was really sorry, that his friends told him he shouldn't believe me... I accepted his apology. He was so nice to me; how could I throw away everything we built for the past month because of a one small incident at one late night when he drunk too much?

After the apology from Marcus, we made out for a while in a remote corridor and during our goodbye he told me he is looking forward to taking his girl on a date...

I did not have much to do on Tuesday, I had to spend a really boring hour in the presence of professor Bins who talked about the battle of the giants and two hours with professor Sprout.

After lunch, I moved to the library and revised for the OWLs. Ariana was there with me for an hour, but eventually she got bored (she was more into sleeping than studying) and she left me there.

I almost jumped up when I felt someone's small hand on my arm.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't want to startle you," I heard Harry's apologizing voice.

"Oh, it's you," I said, turning towards Harry and smiling at him. "It's ok, I was just studying..."

"Sit down," I patted on the chair next to me and Harry obeyed, putting his bag full of books on the ground next to mine.

"What are you doing?" he asked me, peeking through my arm to my books.

"Ah... revising. We have the tests I mentioned to you..." I told him.

"OWLs?" Harry asked.

"Yep," I nodded with a smirk.

Harry was apparently very nervous, and I was not never patient enough, so I just asked him: "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

He moved a little on a chair nervously, his green eyes ticking around the library and he laughed silently. "Oh. Right... It was... just. It was just... I wanted to ask you about Snape..."

I raised my air bows._ 'Did he hear about my quarrel with Marcus?' I wondered. 'But no! It happened after Harry told me he wanted to talk with me..." I realised._

"Okay. What is it?" I said a little bit less nervous when I knew it should not have anything to do with Marcus.

He was looking down to his black shoes when he finally said what he had on his mind: "We think he wants to steal something from the castle. We think he wants to do a really bad think. Have you noticed something, Cam?"

I giggled. How more wrong could he be?

"_Muffliato_," I murmured a spell professor Snape taught me to not be overheard. Still, I whispered as the topic was very delicate and professor Snape made sure I know it is not something to gossip about with other students.

"If you mean Philosopher's stone, then I am sure professor Snape will not steal it. He is actually one of those who protects it," I told shocked Harry.

"What?" slipped from Harry's mouth, his green eyes wide open.

"Yes, you heard me. And I am starting to be angry that you hold a grudge against Professor Snape. He is a really good person, you know, Harry..." I started but stopped just in time when I realized Professor Snape would not want me to tell Harry what I was about to say. I decided to respect his choice. A choice to be hated.

"It's him, not me, who holds the grudge!" Harry protested. "And plus, he is not a good man, that is visible. For Merlin's sake, he is a Head of Slytherin." He covered his mouth when he realised what came out of him.

It might have been stupid from me to get mad on an eleven-year-old boy, but I did. It was even more stupid that Harry seemed to be angry too and not keen on talking to me in near future.

The days passed by pretty normally. Except, I did not talk with my family. And my boyfriend acted strange ever since his outburst of jealousy. And Ariana was pissed because I pardoned Marcus.

Actually, everything sucked. The last two people I loved and were not total bitches to me (or me to them) were Lupin and professor Snape. Lupin was unfortunately far away, but he kept me updated by sending me mail every week.

On the other hand, professor Snape was somebody I saw almost every day and he was so nice to me when nobody was around.

He even gave me a chocolate for my birthday. Well, he did not wish me anything, he just placed it to my hands when I was about to leave from the classroom. I know that it was for my birthday, it was no coincidence.

I felt weird after. Not because of the chocolate, but from the strange feelings that came over me after the slight touch of our hands that occurred while he was placing the chocolate to my hands.

I don't think anyone else in the castle, excluding him and Ariana even knew I had birthday in late may. But Ariana did not wish me anything that year. She didn't talk with me much anymore and was almost never in our room. At nights, she sometimes came back really late, even one hour after curfew, her brown hair being a total mess and her eyes looking strange. She ignored my questions, therefore her nightly adventures were a total mistery to me.

Oh and Marcus... I didn't tell him about my birthday. I didn't like to celebrate my birthday anyway... And he never bothered to ask about my birthday.


	7. Bathrooms

I was in the men's bathroom, in the last cubicle, it must have been around midnight.

Have you just asked why I was there when I was supposed to be in my bed sleeping?  
Well, there, I could not loose my virginity to Marcus.

It was stupid from me, now I see it, to let him fuck me in the toilets so that he does not leave me. He actually broke up with me after he finished with me.

Marcus was merciless, he did not take time to undress me. He just put up my skirt and showed my panties to one side, making space for his beautiful big dick.

He knew I was a virgin, but he did not go slow on me. He was not a virgin anymore.

I took what he gave me, let him threat me like a whore. I kind of liked it. It shocked me that he emptied himself inside of me in the end.  
"Marcus!" I cried out. "Why did you do that?"

"Shut up! You are just another whore. I knew it," he said to me coldly while fastening his robes.

My eyes watered.

It was not the end. He was mean, he called me terrible names and he said it is over. He told me he did not want me anymore. That I was too easy to get.

I tried to persuade him to stop but he laughed at me and left.

It was like a nightmare. Except, it was very real.

It was night and I was crying at the last cubicle of men's toilets.

Suddenly, I heard steps on the rock floor of the bathrooms and wooden door opened with a crack. I was mortified. My heart was pounding in my throat.

It was Professor Snape standing there, looking at me. I tried to hide my face. I was desperately ashamed.

I think he saw my most private parts as my skirt was still pulled up. I hastily pulled it down but at the same time allowed him involuntary to see my face swollen from crying as my hands were not covering it anymore.

I awaited disgust, I was prepared for him to shout on me. I was prepared for him not to talk to me ever again. Therefore, I looked down on the floor, just not to see it because I would probably had to kill myself.

He did not do anything like that. Instead, he grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled me up from the cold ground.

It was only when he said "Shh… Calm down Camomille," when I realized he is actually sort of hugging me awkwardly. As somebody who haven't hugged anyone for almost twenty years would hug You, you know?

I do not know why, it made me even more sad. However, I managed to stop crying and now I just sobbed from time to time, pressing my face to Professor's dark coat.

Professor Snape waited for at least one minute and then he made me step back. He examined my body with his eyes, and I realized he was checking if I were not hurt physically.

"Do you want to go to the Infirmary?" he asked finally looking at me worried.

I shook my head.

He hesitated. Finally, he said:" Could I at least take you to my quarters?"

My heart beat fast. I nodded and looked down on my black boots. I did not dare to look to his dark eyes, or even to his pale face.

He supported me on the way to his quarters. I felt really week, as if I were about to faint. We walked in complete silence through the dark corridors of Hogwarts lit up only by Professor's wand. Fortunately, we did not meet anyone.

Professor Snape murmured some words I did not hear in front of the door to his private quarters.

We entered the void.

...

He let me sit on his darkgreen comfortable couch by the fireplace and he himself sat down opposite to me on a sofa after lighting up the fireplace and putting a small vial in front of me on the table.

I knew what it was.

"If you need it, better drink it as soon as possible," he told me without any emotion in his voice, no judgment.

My hands shook when I opened it and put the vial to my mouth.

The liquid was cold and sweet, too sweet for me. I ran to his bathrooms right away and threw up in his toilet.

I flushed and cleaned my face in the sink before coming back.

"I am sorry about everything professor. You must think so poorly of me now," I said, pulling up my legs and hugging them.

He was silent for a while.

"You are the last person of whom I would think poorly. Believe me," he said in the end.

I looked up at him, for the first time daring to look in his dark eyes. He had that look in his eyes... actually I think the spark was there for some time when he was with me. I guess I just didn't realise it before.

"I may not be the person you want to talk to about it, yet I must ask you and in the same time assure you that whatever you tell me, it stays confidential if you wish so... Did somebody force you to do something involuntary?" his question made me freez. I didn't know.

Did Marcus rape me? No, I wanted it. For very bad reasons, but I agreed with everything we have just done.

"No, unfortunately no," I said and felt like a whore.

"Do you want a cup of tea?" he asked me after looking at me quizzicaly. I think he didn't believe my answer and tried to read my mind.

"I don't want you to read my mind, I am telling you the truth," I said harshly.

He raised his eyebrows.

I realized he might have not been trying to read my mind in the end.

"The tea would be nice. Thank you," I added, all red and blushing.

"Ok. Take a bath while I prepare it. You stink from Marcus. There is a clean towel in the shelf under the sink," he ordered me.

I was shocked by his forwardness but I obeyed him. What else could I do?

My body was nicely warmed up from the tea and the fire in the fireplace, still I ached and shiberwd inside for Marcus had betrayed me. I knew I would love to sleep in an embrace of a friend who would comfort my broken heart. But I remembered, Severus Snape was my Professor in the first place, and therefore I didn't let him know how I felt so that he wouldn't find himself in an impossible situation.

I have fallen asleep maybe one or two hours later, half lying on the couch in the middle of our conversation to Severus Snape's deep voice quietly talking about the past.


	8. Next morning or rather afternoon

I woke up still resting on Professor Snape's sofa. The fireplace was cold, but I was not feeling cold because someone (presumably professor Snape) covered me with a blanket during the night.

I felt much better than yesterday. Still, there was a panic when I thought about potentially seeing Marcus after what happened at night... He was terrible to me. Nevertheless, I felt I was still in love with him. It hurt.

I've heard steps and Professor Snape entered the room. He was very silent at first, probably thinking that I am still sleeping, but when he was close enough to see my face, he realized my eyes were open and I was awake.

"Good morning Professor," I greeted him, but stayed on the sofa and under the blanket.

"It's more lunchtime than morning," he remarked and shocked me by sitting on the sofa where I was lying, his body touching my legs.

I felt weird about it, yet not uncomfortable. I blushed violently and didn't even know why.

"How are you?" he asked me. His deep raspy voice made me relax.

"I think it could have been worse. I have you," I told him with a sleepy voice and smiled at him. I dared to touch professor's arm. He did not tell me to stop. Quite the opposite! He bent over me and hugged me!

I started to cry and he held me until I stopped. His dark robes were wet on the place my face touched it and my face was a mess when we ended the hug.

He gave me a white napkin and I wiped my face.

"Thank you for being so nice to me, professor. You are probably the only person I like at Hogwarts," I told him, breaking the silence of the moment. I was still close to him, feeling his spicey scent and seeing every small wrinkle on his face. I knew he was not that old, as old as uncle Lupin, which is in wizarding world still young, but he still had many wrinkles.

"I hope you realize it is not really appropriate to say the same thing on my side, so I shall just remain silent," he told me and I could feel that he felt deeply for me from the soft tone of his deep voice you could never hear from him during the classes.

I smiled and sat properly, removing the blanket from my body.

"I am a mess. May I use your bathroom, please?" I asked him because I hoped to stay out of the reality, in the safety of his quarters, far away from Marcuse's eyes for a little bit longer.

He looked at me with slight hesitation. I was sure he knew why I wanted to stay. "You may. I will call for lunch, you can eat here too. But after that, you have to go. You can't hide here forever, Camille," he told me after few seconds of thinking.

I shivered. "Ok, thank you," I agreed even though I didn't want to leave at all and went to the bathroom.

I took my time in hot shower, trying to relax and stop the trembling of my limbs. I felt numb and started to cry once again.

Thankfully, my sobs were not louder than the stream of the water pouring on my body from above so professor Snape probably didn't hear me.

I dried myself with the towel from yesterday night. The bathroom was filled with steam all the way up to the ceiling.

Professor Snape knocked on the door. "Are you allright?" he asked.

"Yes! I am almost done," I said loudly so that he could hear me through the door.

I quickly put on the rest of my dirty uniform and got out of the bathroom, the steam emerging to the cold room with me.

Professor Snape was sitting by the fireplace, reading the Prophet. There were two plates with deliciously looking meals on the coffe table.

"Please, have a seat, " he told me and I sat next to him.

We ate in silence. Well, I mean, we didn't talk. I am not able to eat silently. I am a pig when I am eating, but I was not embarrassed in front of Professor Snape. He had seen much worse from me and still was there for me, so I figured this didn't matter. When I thought about it, Professor Snape was one of the least shallow people I have ever known. He just never cared about unimportant things.

I finished my lunch earlier than him so I half lied back on the sofa and observed him. There was something very fascinating about professor but I really couldn't say what exactly.

In no time, he finished his meal too. He made the empty plates vanish with one swift movement of his wand.

The inevitable came. "You should go now, Camille," he told me firmly but his voice was more apologetic than hostile.

I looked on my palms which were resting on my tights and hummed to show him that I was not resisting.

He accompanied me to the door and just before opening it, he told me the words that changed everything: "Camomille, don't see him again, don't let him touch you, don't talk to him. If you do, I will kill him. Do you understand?"

"Yes," I replied, tears starting to form in my eyes.

"If he bothers you, ignore him and go straight to me. Will you do it?" he asked me, his tone of voice showing me that, in fact, it was not really a question and I had only one option: to agree.

"Ye-yes, Professor Snape. Thank you," I answered. Taken aback by his intensity. Somehow, I knew I should obey him. I wanted to obey him.

The door opened and I went past the cold corridor towards Slytherin common room. I was so nervous I forgot to tell goodbye to professor Snape. But then I realised that he also didn't.


	9. Hidden behind the mirror

I tried to keep to myself next few days since I had no friends except for Ariana and Harry, but both of them were sort of angry on me at that time. Therefore, it was not that difficult to achieve it. Plus, thanks to knowing Marcuse's schedule, I managed to omit meeting him for next five days. If you think about it, it was really an achievement, we were in the same house after all.

There was one person in Hogwarts who apparently worried about me and didn't want to just let me be. I didn't mind professor Snape's attention thought. In fact, I enjoyed.

It was him who proposed me to come to study for my NEWTs in his cabinet, so that the other students (ok, he used other, meaner, word to call the students) didn't disturb me. We both knew he just didn't want me to suffer in Marcuse's presence. It made it even sweeter gesture for me.

I came to him after dinner almost every day and studied, while he was preparing some potions for Madame Pomfrey, sorting ingredients correcting essays, reading Daily Propeth or even going out to take care of something and leaving me alone in his office...

I usually stayed until ten, last few minutes with tea cup in my hands and discussing something with Professor or just listening to him explaining me where to find a rather precious ingredient for a potion, about mischievous Weasley twins or sometimes even about the times when he used to be a student at Hogwarts.

It was Friday and on my way to Professor Snape's office the inevitable happened... I met Marcus.

At first, I didn't realize I am not alone in the corridor. I was deep in my thoughts, thinking about how thing went wrong with Harry and Ariana for me. _'Am I that bad person that no-one wants to talk to me?' _I thought to myself._ 'Ah, but... I have at least uncle Remus and professor Snape. They care.'_

Luckily, I was few steps from professor Snape's door, so I fastened my pace and hurriedly knocked on his door, doing everything to omit looking at Marcus. I failed. It was stronger than me, I had to look at me. His icy eyes made me freeze. He looked at me from above, shoving me he is much more then me. Suddenly, his expression changed and he was not sure of himself anymore. That's when I realized professor Snape opened the door and had full view of me standing next to his door and Marcus few steps behind me, observing me.

"Get out," professor hissed and Marcus almost sprinted out of the corridor. I must say that at that moment, I was afraid too. But I was not afraid of professor, no. Instead, I was afraid about him, so that he wouldn't harm Marcus and end up in Azkaban.

Thanks Merlin, Marcus left and there was no reason for him to use his wand against Marcus.

Since then, I was not afraid of Marcus because I knew he wouldn't dare to touch me anymore.

Also, I realized that I don't like Marcus anymore. My heart belonged to somebody else. Somebody who cared about me. Somebody very intelligent with no shallowness.

It was a short moment of realization when I acknowledged that I was in love with professor Snape and did not know what to do about it.

I felt free, lost and clueless where it was leading.

...

We walked in quick strides down the corridor towards the fourth floor. Exactly the place headmaster Dumbledore warned us about not to go to in the beginning of the school year.

When I said we, I think I should have rather said, Professor Snape was the one who walked in quick strides, while I was almost running, trying to keep up with his pace. I was tall for a girl, but he was even taller than me.

My breathing got louder and I wouldn't be surprised if he told me some mean remark about it. He didn't though. There was no time, we had to hurry to save Harry.

I was not even surprised about three headed dog and don't even know how we got past it and other obstacles on our way. Professor Snape must have done something, but I don't remember.

Finally, there was Harry's skinny body lying on the ground.

"Harry!" I cried out loud and hurried toward him. He was unconscious.

Snape leaned over him and cast some spells I couldn't hear. I was also leaning over Harry's body, not knowing what to do, how to help professor...

Suddenly, we were not alone, there was Professor McGonnagall and headmaster Dumbledore, also casting spells and levitating the boy to infirmary. I had no idea how they came in, I was in that big shock.

"Thank you Severus for informing us, we will take care of it now. Go to Ms Black," Dumbledore told professor Snape and they left in a hurry.

"Camille, are you allright?" he asked me and I realized everything was shaking slightly and there were strange noises. And then I realized it was me. I was crying.

He approached me and put his hand on my arm. When he saw I am not resisting, he hugged me.

"Shh... Don't worry. He will be fine," his deep voice tried to call me down. It worked with the combination of the hug that lasted at least for one minute.

"Come, I will make us tea," he offered, his face pale as always but his eyes... his eyes were full of life.

I automatically held his hand and I could see he wanted to object but something stopped him.

We went to dungeons, to his private quarters and I sat on the green couch by his fireplace, finally releasing his hand from a rather tight grip. It must have hurt him, I am sure. He did not complain. He rarely complained about me.


End file.
